


Mother

by JohnHHolliday (Methleigh)



Category: 19th Century US RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Methleigh/pseuds/JohnHHolliday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice Jane Cloud McKey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother

I did not change much. My mama did not change much. The world around us changed, and it killed her. Then I changed, without the surety of her love, example and forgiveness. What do I remember from those early days? The thing that let me be sure of myself - her complete confidence in me, in the supremacy of goodness, persistence and working towards goals. She had warm arms and a warm shawl to nestle me in winter. She had a hand with cooling lemonade in summer that paused to touch my head because she loved me. She had a clenliness I rarely saw after the war, save that it could be bought. Her patience was infinite and encouraged me to continue on longer and longer with the small tasks she expected of me, just to please her. I was not a simple child to raise, with my burred speech, the determination she had taught me and my jealousy and intensity. But she loved me, always, and even when she did not like the things I had done, she both had faith in my intentions and expected me to be good. If there is any goodness in me, it was my mama that planted it there and encouraged it since I was a baby. She would never let anyone laugh at me or taunt me, when I was learning to speak, or even to refer to my efforts. She helped me to work hard, but gave me the peace I needed to concentrate. Oh, I love my mama so - have loved her every moment I spent in her company or under her care. I never kicked against her slightest wish as boys do, especially as they become men. I love her still, and she is proud of me, in Heaven. She is proud of me, and I value that beyond all expression, and have always lived for that. I tried to give her all my pride, and when I speak of pride, it is not just to live with myself, but for her, watching me from Heaven.


End file.
